Whatever You Want
by lokislady
Summary: REQUESTED story with Loki/ OC. Contains Watersports, bondage, and other sexual wonders. Not fantastically written nor something I frequently write, am into, or know about, but it will get better as it goes on! (Hopefully!) Enjoy! Comments/criticism welcome! :D
1. Whatever You Want

"Loki, do you love me?" "What kind of a silly question is that?" "It's not." "Yes Charlotte, I love you." "I was thinking you know, with my brother and his wife, they tell each other all the time. and their relationship is driven on love." He's half listening, packing away his clothes into the dresser. "We don't have that, we have sex, we have passion. We aren't going to be able to survive on that. I mean, I love you but-" "You're nervous I don't love you?" "No! We just aren't in love, we, we're not."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." "I do, and I think we don't need this, this relationship is not whats best for us." "You're breaking up with me now?" "Uh, well…" "Yes I love you, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, you're perfect in every way." "You see! That's what I mean. No, I'm not perfect but you don't love me, you love perfect me, naked me, the one that makes you breakfast, the one that sleeps with you. I don't want to let you go, but there's no way in hell we can get married if all we have is sex and smiles."

"I love you." He says again. "Do I forget to tell you from time to time? Yes, more frequently than not. Do I ever point out the things that make you special out of every other woman out there? No. Maybe I need to." "I don't think you-" "Let me finish. I love the way you say my name. I love the way you smell, and how you have those perfect curls under your pony tail, how you see the best in everyone. And sure, we're fantastic at having sex this way and that, but I like to hold you after and feel you breathe, like I can feel your life and it's weird. I like how you chew the shit out of your straws and you refuse to go to Wendy's because their ice tastes like dish water. I love when you tell me no, and you're stubborn, that little smirk when you get a question right on jeopardy that I didn't. I love the way you laugh, and how your glasses make you squint, which defeats the purpose of glasses. I am so in love with all these things about you. So give me another chance?"

"Back to the grind." He laughs. "I am not in the mood for work." "Even better!" I feel him pull off the covers. "Remember when you agreed to let me have my way with you tonight in bed, to satisfy my uncontrollable manly urges?" "No, actually I don't." "When we get home Loki, promise, whatever you want." He accurately impersonates me. "I know what I want." He laughs. "Lok' I'm tired sweetheart." "You promised. And I can promise you that you won't have to lift a finger." I roll my eyes.

"Bye." He sets down a large coffee on my desk. "You're leaving?" "Yeah, getting things ready for tonight." He shoves me jokingly. "Be prepared." Jane is to involved in her own work to notice. "I have a request." "I'm listening." "Don't pee until you get home." "Okay Loki." I roll my eyes. "You're nuts." "I love you."

"Move out of my way! I have to pee!" "Do you?" He smirks, easily taking control of me. "No, I'm serious." My knees buckle. "So am I." He fights me into the bedroom where I notice a table in front of the doorway to the bathroom. "You nasty fuck." I laugh. He ties me down to the table until I'm whining and begging for him to let me go. "What?" He turns the sink on. "No! Loki please! Why!?" He laughs and unbuckles his belt. "Watch" he commands, as he takes a piss in the toilet, groaning seductively. "It's that easy." He comes and starts tugging at my panties. "It's like you knew." He chuckles. "These are going to look fantastic drenched in your piss." "You want me to pee my pants?" I ask nervously. "You aren't wearing any." He laughs, putting his hand between my thighs, enjoying my nervous expression.

"Don't tell me you're going to want to exchange blood next or something?" "No." He laughs. "What am I, a vampire!?" I roll my eyes. "I have to tell you, I didn't think you could hold it nearly this long." He unties me and sees me lean to run to the bathroom. He clamps my ankle. "Not so fast! We'll just have to try it this way." He smirks charmingly, leading me onto my stomach. I feel his knee next to my waist as if he was trying to get on the table over me.

"This way, I can get right on top of you." I feel his weight pressing into the contours of my body. He doesn't have anywhere near all of his weight on me but it feels like a ton. He moves all my hair to one side neatly. "Maybe if you ask ever so nicely, I could consider untying you?" "Are you lying?" I'm skeptical. "Why would I lie to you my beauty?" "Please Loki, could you be so kind to please untie me so I can use the bathroom." "Nope." He laughs.


	2. Only You

"Nothing yet?" He begins to suck on my neck and bite my ear with more force than could be considered foreplay. He begins to force his hips down, pinning my bladder between him and the table. I sink my teeth into my lip, squirming. "Do you like that?" He whispers darkly. He puts my fingers in his mouth. "You really have to pee? I don't believe you." He tickles me and I squeal. He dismounts, placing himself between my legs. "Don't look." I whisper desperately. "Don't look!" He grips his midsection in gutbusting laughter. "You my dear, are so juvenile and innocent, so naive and chastely, maybe that's what I love about you."

"Don't be upset." He coos, "There's no need for that." "I'm embarrassed." "That's where the magic is my dear." He kneels at the foot end of the table, waiting anxiously. I can peek under the bottom edge of the table and see his throbbing erection in his dress pants and how his rolled up sleeves expose his forearms. I'm so lost in this that I nearly miss him pulling me back until his tongue meets my thighs. "Christ." He whispers. "You're amazing at this. I can't break you." I detect a hint of challenge. He nips at my thighs and teases my until I've soaked straight through my underwear.

"I really have to." I yell, squirming. He just waits patiently, knowing I'm about to win his game for him. I let go, and he just watches, moaning, pleased. "Wow." He laughs. "That's a lot of pee for such a little girl." "I'm sorry." I whisper breathlessly, half mortified to death. "I make you piss yourself for my pleasure and you apologize to me?" I nod and he kisses my neck.

"I know what I want." He states proudly. "It took more thinking than I would've thought, but I've decided that tonight, I am going to please the living fuck out of you. And you, my little submissive, are going to take it." He runs his fingers down my body protectively. I laugh at him. It seems extremely unlike him to have a night for solely whatever pleasure he wanted and just hand it to me. "I thought about it, and I asked myself, 'What have we never done? What is something that Char's never done for me before?' And I realized, you've done everything for me, and I don't even have to ask, you're too quick to it. Whenever I try to focus on you, you push me away and you open your mouth. You don't like it." "You don't have to." I say sheepishly. "But I want to."

"I don't really like this idea. There's nothing else you want?" "See! This is what I mean. This is what I want Charlotte, and you agreed to it. And I'm going to do it in such a fashion that will be embarrassed out of your god damn mind, and I will love it. If that makes you feel any better." "Is this about the whole love thing, because if it is, it's fine really, I don't need any of this, I-" "No, this is about a man pleasing his beautiful partner, who has endlessly, selflessly, pleased him. Don't think of this as a favor, think of it as payment of a debt." He chuckles.

I hear him cleaning up the mess I had made and feel him pull the drenched panties off me delicately. He helps me onto my back and ties me down to the table snugly He must see the worry embedded in my face as he crouches down to study the knots he had made. "Loki, I don't want this." "No, and that's what makes it so grand." "It scares me." "Why does it scare you?" He teases me. "I don't deserve this. I please you because that's what you deserve, I love to do that. It's a privilege. The idea of you doing that to me just seems so repulsive."

He just laughs and laughs. "That's why I love you so much!" He kisses me square on the lips. "Though I would love to think that the act of pleasing me is a privilege, you aren't escaping from this, I won't argue. It will be anything but repulsive. It will be beautiful and stunning, everything that you are to me." He ties his tie around my mouth and then changes his mind. He ties it around my eyes instead.

"Do I get a safe word?" I whisper meekly. "Safe words are for domination and pain. You are already safe." He denies me harshly. I feel the table shake. "Ready?" There's no response. He plucks at the buttons of my shirt and struggles to get my bra off. The only thing heard is my nervous breathing. "You really are nervous, aren't you?" He laughs, his cool lips feeling for my pulse on my neck. "Oh yes." He answers his own question.

"This is so wonderful." He says with malice. "Looking at you here on this table, _exposed, naked_, here in front of me,_ powerless_. How wonderful you look, now that I'm only focused on _you. Only you, naked, unclothed_." I want to reach to cover myself, to cry and hide. That's what he wants.

"Loki, I'm really afraid." "Good." He chuckles, resting his hands on my stomach. "Fear is good." He starts to kiss my neck again, softly at first. He trails down my collarbone slowly, marking his territory, dicing up the prey. I begin to think that if I deny him the reassurance of a response he would give up. That was of course foolish, he's not looking for reassurance, as much as a murderer seeks the approval of his victim.

He makes his way down, leaving sore love bites on my hips. He sinks his teeth rather vampirically into my thighs. He earns no response. He parts my lips with his own and laughs at my struggle to slam my legs shut. I push him away with my hand and he releases a full out primitive growl. Normally he would slap me straight across the face for pushing him away, and I can tell he's trying to resist. "This is the_ least invasive_ I plan on getting." He laughs proudly. "I am going to punish you so badly for that."

_"Mmmmmmm._" He teases me meanly, placing his lips there and backing away, licking the indent in my thighs. I refuse to submit, to let him in any way think that he is winning. "That doesn't feel good to you?" He prods. "How about, this?" He submerges his face in my pussy hungrily. Slurping and smacking he buries himself in it. He's being too rough for pleasure and he knows that. _"Lo-L, Loki._" I mutter, stunned. "You like that? Don't you?" He backs away, laughing.

He gets down to business, his large hands secure my hips to the table like anchors. "In case you were wondering, you're delicious." I reach for him, now encouraging him to come forward. I tangle my fingers in his curls. He hesitates at first, but I don't dare push him. He sucks gently to appease me. And then he bites me. I jump and reflexively pull away from him with a yelp. "I've always heard you're never supposed to bite a woman, but I wanted to see if it was true, it could've driven you mad." "Please, never again." I chuckle. I try to scoot away from him. "I won't again love, I promise." He reassures me, pulling me back.

"_Oh my god! Ah… I'm-_" he pulls away and I can imagine the proud smirk on his face. "You didn't want this, you pushed me away. Remember?" "No, please, I'm sorry. Please!" He sits back and rests his hands on my thighs, as if to proclaim his resignation. "No! Loki!" My back unarches and my hands unclench. "I think I'll come back when I'm ready." He gets up. "You can't leave me here!?" I beg like a lost child. "Well you made it clear, when you ever so brazenly pushed me away that you wanted no part of me." "It was a mistake. You're wonderful." I know he won't leave. "Bye."

I hear him get a glass of water and turn on the TV, as if I was never there. He comes back to raise my hopes, but he's only putting his shoes away. It's torture. He comes back 20 minutes later. It feels like an eternity, but I start to count the ticks from the clock. "Are you thirsty, my little bundle of nerves?" "Yes." "You're sweating. In anticipation?" "Yes sir." I smile. He pours the remains of his glass of water into my mouth and wipes the stray drops from my face.

He starts immediately again and when I think I'm about to be pushed over the edge I try to suppress my orgasmic screaming. It ends up being a crescendoing cry "_mmmmMMMMMAH_" He catches on, and backs away, laughing. "I'm still not convinced you want it. I'm one to hold a grudge." "Please Loki! I do want it, so badly. I'm so sorry I ever pushed you, I didn't mean it!" He stands up and shifts his weight onto my legs. "Please! You don't have to let me cum, just don't leave me again!" I beg. "_Anything_, just don't go."

He loves my desperation. "I think I'll maybe take a nap on the couch, I don't know, I'm feeling a little sluggish." He teases. "Please sweetheart!" I cry. "I can't take it!" I start shedding actual tears. "Okay. I won't leave you." He kisses me, wiping my tears. "I didn't think I would make you cry. I guess I'll have to let you cum." "Thank you!"

"I love you." I smile. "I love you too. You were terrified, now you're all smiles and laughter?" I nod, reaching for him blindly. "Thank you, that was good." "You think we're finished?" I should've known much better.

"You're going to hate this so much." He laughs. "Oh wonderful." He pulls my hair back. "Or should I say you're going to hate me for this, because you're going to end up loving it." I hear his belt clatter to the floor and his clothes coming off and I get excited. "Hey there, don't get the wrong idea, remember when I said this was for you?"

"Open your mouth." I suck on his fingers obediently. Honey. What harm could be done? Knowing him, more than enough. "What are you doing?" I laugh. "I can't tell you." "Yes you can." I feel him paint a generous glob onto my stomach and up onto my ribs. He unlaces my bonds and begins to cover me with it. "Don't move." He orders, massaging it into every single inch of my bare skin. "Loki, I don't think-" he silences me with his tongue in my throat. "Remember what happens when you argue with me?"

It's easier to spread apart. I stick. To myself, and to everything else. I'm drowning up to my neck in it. It's thick and suffocating. He walks into the bathroom and I can barely choke out a whine. "Are you uncomfortable my beauty?" I nod. "I'll be right back, I'm not leaving you." He's unusually caring. Most likely due to the fact that this is not at all pleasurable.

To my surprise, he begins to lick it off me. This makes my self conscious skin crawl. It requires some effort to actually clean my skin. "Don't do this to me." I beg. "I really don't like this at all." He systematically sucks my skin raw. "I'm not comfortable with this, I'm serious, I tried it for you, but I can't." I grab him. "Please Loki." He ignores me, actually pinning me back down with no response. It's pointless to even try to fight him. "Please stop." I whisper.

I tingle everywhere, not sensually, painfully. I feel the anxiety attack setting in. It gets to the point where my attempts to breathe turn into hysterical crying screams. He stops. "Am I hurting you?" I shake my head. "I can't br-breathe." "Why are you scared? I won't hurt you." He pulls me close to him. "Please try Charlotte." "I did!" I sniffle. "Thank you for that lovely, thank you for trusting me." He tugs at the blindfold. "Is this what's bugging you?" It calms me down to see him in our bedroom, in our house, like every other night.

"This is for you, I don't want to do anything you really don't like." I lay back on the table. He gets me a glass of water. "Thank you." I kiss him. "I think I'm better now." "Do you want to get in the shower?" He asks worriedly. "I want you to clean up the mess you made." I smile earnestly. "Yes ma'am." He winks.


End file.
